Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Siren-X Returns/Chapter 1
In the brig Snart is sitting on the cot as both Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira look at him behind the force field. So Leo, why do you need my help Typhuss says as he looks at Leo. Snart looks at them both. Siren-X escaped, Laurel came to Earth-1 and I need your help to capture her Leo says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Leo. All right, I will help you, Leo Typhuss says as he looks at Leo. Will looks at him. We've not detected a breach besides you we've been busy with the Der'kal Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Leo. Leo looks at him. She's here and she might be looking for payback innocent people will get hurt Leo says as he looks at him. Will leaves as Typhuss follows. You believe him? Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and asked for his help. Yes, he saved my life on Earth-X, he is a good man, I could use some help on this one but I understand if you don't want to go Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I've got your back as always uncle you know that Will says as he looks at him. He smiles. In main engineering Commander Gomez leads them to a table. We've modified the power dampeners and given them more armor when facing Black Canary's doubles Commander Gomez says as she looks at them. Snart looks at the devices. I'm sure they will work, I need to get my gear Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Gomez and Leo then leaves main engineering to head to the transporter room. He beams to the Arrowcave. Typhuss gets his Red Arrow suit, bow and arrows puts them in a big bag then leaves the Arrowcave. In the 302 bay next to the dropship Colonel Tyson is gearing up when Admiral Kira walks into the 302 bay. Ready for this Will Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He nods at him and they boarded the dropship and it flies out of the bay and heads down to Earth. In the dropship Snart briefs them on what happened when they captured her on Earth-X. Laurel wasn't easy to capture, she killed lots of rebels but we were able to capture her Leo says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Let me guess, you had your own power dampeners Typhuss says as he looks at Leo. He looks at him. No we didn't we had a power dampener collar on her but for some reason it must of been deactivated somehow Leo says as he looks at them. Typhuss turns to Will. What if Siren-X has help, Laurel could have gone to Miranda for help Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I wouldn't put it past her she is the smartest and creative woman on any Earth Will says as he looks at both Typhuss and Leo. Typhuss turns to Snart. Miranda has contacts in many criminal gangs Typhuss says as he looks at Leo. Will chimes in. Its all true, Miranda has many contacts Will says as he looks at him. Snart looks at them. Well this should be a interesting fight Leo says as he looks at them. The dropship flies to the last location of the breach and it lands as marines pile out and Colonel Tyson, Admiral Kira and Snart exit it as well and the dropship flies off. Major have your men set up a defense perimeter and remember this woman is deadly Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Major Nelson. Nelson nods and has his men set up a perimeter as Snart looks at the Colonel. Typhuss looks at Will. I am going to go scout ahead Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Keep your com up if you see her call us Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss nods and heads out. Typhuss begins moving through the city while on his scouting mission. At the forward operating base Leo looks at Will who has his hands on the butt of his P90 phaser rifle as its clipped to his vest. Is there something you wanna add that could help us with capturing this woman Snart? Will asked as he looks at him. Snart thinks. No Leo says as he looks at Will. Meanwhile Siren-X is watching the strike team from afar and sees that Snart is helping them and grins. Well, time to kill all of them Earth-X Laurel says as she walks towards the base.